


Happy Birthday, Angel Baby!

by SharkGirl



Series: This Is Happening Universe [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Cutesy Nicknames, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marketing Mogul!Haizaki, Polyamory, Professional Basketball Player!Aomine, Professional Model!Kise, Reformed!Haizaki, Sandwich, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, birthday fic, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki and Aomine decide to give their boyfriend a little surprise for his twenty-sixth birthday.</p><p>Written for Kise Ryouta's Birthday 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Angel Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! It's Kise's birthday~ Please enjoy this continuation of This Is Happening ^^
> 
> You don't HAVE to read This Is Happening, I suppose. Just know that Haizaki isn't the jerk he was back in high school, they're all older, and they're in a serious, loving, polyamorous relationship.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KISE!!

Aomine walked into the kitchen, stifling a yawn.  He was awoken from his nap by the sound of metal bowls and pans clanging together.  He spotted a magazine on the counter, flipped to a page with a photo of a lemon cake with the words ‘Better Than Grandma’s’ written above it in large print.

“So, we’re making him a lemon cake?” he asked, looking up at the other man.

Haizaki turned toward him, raising an eyebrow before he smirked.

“Didn’t you nearly burn down your old kitchen the last time you tried making something?” He chuckled and Aomine felt his ears burn with embarrassment.

That was different.  Baking wouldn’t lead to a grease fire.  Probably.

“One time.” Aomine rolled his eyes. “So, are we doing this or what?”

“We,” Haizaki pointed to himself and then Aomine, “are not doing anything. I,” he pointed at himself again, “am baking a cake for Ryouta.” He paused. “Without a call to emergency services.”

“What the fuck?” Aomine growled. “I can at least mix the batter. I’m not a complete asshole.”

Haizaki clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“Language, Daiki.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not now, I’m baking a cake.” He smirked again and Aomine glared at him. “But,” Haizaki continued as he slipped an apron on over his head. “If you really want to help me, I suppose it’s alright.”

“It’s not like that,” Aomine bit, reaching into the drawer for another apron. “I just don’t want you taking all the credit.”

Haizaki snorted and went back to organizing his measuring cups and ingredients on the counter while Aomine rooted through the drawer.

“Was that the only apron?” He looked up at Haizaki, who shrugged.

“I think I saw Ryouta put his in the wash.” He began measuring out the flour. “But there should still be one more in there.”

“Well, I looked through the whole drawer and-” Aomine stopped, having finally found the other apron. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“What’s wrong, Daiki?” Haizaki asked as he scooped out the baking powder. “Don’t like the pattern?”

“You asshole.” He glared and held up the frilly floral apron, complete with heart-shaped pockets and a bow in the front. “You expect me to wear this?”

“Ryouta wore it,” the other man offered, rinsing out the measuring spoon in the sink. “Remember, he surprised us with naked apron after your championship game?”

Like Aomine could forget.  The blond had been waiting for the two of them to come home – Haizaki had attended the game, but Kise’s photo shoot went late and he couldn’t make it – and when Aomine opened the door, he’d nearly had a heart attack.

“It still doesn’t mean I want to wear this.” He pouted.

“Why not?” Haizaki asked, turning away from the bowl to grab the carton of eggs. “I think it’d look good on you.”

“Yeah, a frilly apron and sweatpants.” Aomine rolled his eyes again. “Good look.”

“Well, you could always take them off,” Haizaki suggested, biting his lower lip and giving his boyfriend a once-over.

“Fuck you.”

“I told you, I can’t. I’m baking a-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Aomine waved his hand around.

Haizaki was quiet as he cracked the eggs, adding them to the other liquid ingredients.

Aomine just stared at the floral fabric in his hands, trying to decide if it would be worth it to put it on or to just risk getting batter on his favorite ‘lounging around’ shirt.

“I meant what I said.” Haizaki’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Huh?” He furrowed his brow and the other man chuckled.

“It really would look good on you,” he said, picking up a whisk. “Of course, it would look even better without the clothes underneath.” He side-eyed him. “The bright white of the fabric starkly contrasting your deliciously dark skin. The opening in the back revealing that scrumptious bubble butt of yours-”

“You really can’t shut up about my ass, can you?” Aomine folded his arms over his chest, half-annoyed and half-flattered – though, honestly, he was only annoyed by the fact that it made his heart skip a beat.

“Can’t help it.” Haizaki said, pouring the batter into two greased and floured baking pans. “You’ve got a nice one.”

“Shouldn’t you be saving those sweet words for the Birthday Boy?” Aomine asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’ll find I’m a veritable fount of adulation.” He turned and winked at him.

“When you talk like that, you sound like a pompous dick.”

“Sorry.” Haizaki grinned.  “Not all of us could major in basketball.”

“Fuck you.”

“Really, now, Daiki, I told you, I don’t have time to-” but Aomine cut him off by pressing their lips together, immediately snaking his tongue into the other’s mouth and swallowing his low moan.  He pulled away quickly and left the gray-haired man stunned.  “Daiki.” He blinked, eyes dark.

“They teach you that at your fancy pants college?” he asked, licking his lips.

“Hey Daiki.” Haizaki didn’t answer the question, but instead stepped closer, lifting a hand to cradle the back of Aomine’s head. “Will you wear the apron?”

“You’re still on that?” Aomine raised an eyebrow, desperately trying to ignore the way his pulse quickened at the other’s tone.

“I just think it’ll look so good…”

“Shougo…” he breathed, feeling his resistance crumbling.

“I bet Ryouta will like it, too.”

Aomine moaned softly in the back of his throat, picturing the blond coming home from work and seeing not only the cake they made, but Aomine, all but gift-wrapped for him.

“Ugh,” he feigned annoyance. “Fine.”

Haizaki’s grin widened.

 

Kise was humming happily to himself as he walked home from the station.  His photo shoot had gone a little over, but it wasn’t too bad.  Besides, it was his birthday and his two boyfriends both had the night off and were waiting for him in their shared apartment.

He felt excitement well up in his chest as he fished around in his pocket for his key.  The three of them hadn’t had a shared night off in eons and he couldn’t wait to have the two of them to himself.

Kise opened the door and was surprised to see that the lights were out.  He furrowed his brow and set his keys on the counter, before closing the door behind him.  He reached for the light switch, but a voice stopped him.

“That’ll ruin the surprise, Angel.”

“Shou?” He looked around, golden eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. “What’s going on?”  Suddenly, he felt arms encircle him and lips at the back of his neck.

“Welcome home, Angel Face.”

Kise let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Shou, you scared me.”

“Sorry about that.” His lips brushed against his skin, sending jolts of electricity up and down his spine.  “But, I hope our surprise will make it up to you.” He pulled his mouth away and raised his voice. “Okay, Daiki. Now.”

Kise looked over when he noticed a soft glow coming from the kitchen.  It grew brighter and he could see that the source of the light was a birthday cake, topped with twenty-six candles.

Aomine’s face looked a little spooky, up lit by the yellow flames, but he was smiling.

“Happy Birthday, Baby.”

Just then, Haizaki flipped on the lights and Kise blinked rapidly so his eyes could adjust.

“We hope you like your present,” Haizaki whispered in his ear.

Kise’s eyes were glued to the cake.  It had yellow frosting and, judging by the lovely aroma, it was lemon-flavored.  He walked forward and then glanced back at Haizaki.

“Can I blow them out?”

“Go for it, Angel.”

Kise beamed and turned back, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He watched as little tendrils of smoke wafted up from the extinguished candles.

“What did you wish for, Baby?” Aomine asked and Kise looked up to answer, but froze.

He’d been so distracted by the cake that he hadn’t noticed Aomine’s clothing – or lack thereof.  He was clad in the frilly apron Kise had worn to surprise him after his big game, and only the apron.  The blond had a flashback to the last time, when he wore it, and he wondered if his boyfriends had something similar in mind for tonight.

“What’s all this?” he said, quickly recovering from his initial shock.

“Daiki and I thought you might like it.” Haizaki came up behind him again, hugging him and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Looks absolutely delectable, hm?”

“Do you mean Aominecchi or the cake?” Kise asked, glancing at the gray-haired man.

“Which do you think?” he returned, warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of the blond’s neck.

“Can I put this down now?” Aomine asked, catching their attention.  When Kise turned to look at him, his cheeks were stained pink. “I’m getting frosting all over my hands.”

Kise walked up and took the plate from him, setting it on the counter.

“I think I left the cake server in the…” Aomine trailed off as Kise lifted one of his tan hands to his mouth and licked the frosting from his finger, wrapping his lips around the tip and swirling his tongue.  “…Baby…”

“If it’s alright with the both of you,” Kise began, releasing Aomine’s finger with a wet pop. “I’d like to open my presents first before I have my cake.”

“Anything for the Birthday Boy.” Haizaki purred, already unbuttoning his shirt.

“Come now, Shou.” Kise tutted. “It’s no fun if my presents unwrap themselves.” The other man’s hands stopped their movement and dropped to his sides. “Thank you.”

“Kise…” Aomine’s voice drew his attention back to the tan man. “Baby…”

Aomine did look absolutely edible, wearing that frilly apron that barely covered his front and left his backside exposed.  Kise noted that the fabric was tented just a bit and he chewed on his lower lip, looking up at Aomine through his lashes.

“Is that for me?” he asked.

Aomine swallowed and nodded.

Kise reached forward and cupped his length, already half hard, through the apron.

“Baby…” Aomine moaned and then sucked in a breath through his teeth when the blond gave it a squeeze.

“My shoot ran a little long.” He stepped closer, pressing their bodies together. “Was it hard waiting for me?”

“I actually kept him pretty busy,” Haizaki said from behind him.

“Oh?” Kise asked, pulling back far enough to look Aomine in the eyes.

“Yup.” The tan man flashed a smile, the initial uneasiness at wearing the apron that Kise sensed before seeming to have melted away. “Shougo prepped me for you and everything.”

“Is that right?” Kise asked, suppressing a moan.

“We thought,” Haizaki’s voice was suddenly right by his ear, “You might like to be the ‘center’ of attention.” He chuckled. “Be in the ‘middle’ of things, as it were.”

“Knock that shit off, Shougo.” Aomine glared at the other man over Kise’s shoulder. “Just fucking say it.”

“You’ll have to excuse Daiki, Angel,” Haizaki sighed. “He’s rather impatient.”

“Fuck yeah, I am.”

Kise found it impossible to hide his smile.

“You two…” He shook his head. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Not sure if you could figure out Shougo’s ‘code’ or whatever.” Aomine rolled his eyes. “But we have a few ideas.”

“Then,” Kise began, leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a quick kiss. “Shall we head to the bedroom?”

 

Being with Aomine and Haizaki was the best.  There was nothing better than having two pairs of lips on his neck, two pairs of hands roaming his skin, and, not to mention, two of everything else.

Aomine was lying on his back, his legs spread wide as Kise slid inside him.  They both moaned when the blond bottomed out, his arms shaking as he supported himself.

“Is it good, Baby?” his lover asked breathlessly.

“So good,” Kise admitted, biting his lip. “You’re so tight, Aominecchi.”

“I thought I'd prepared him well,” Haizaki said, his lips against the back of Kise’s neck and his hands running up and down the blond’s trembling arms.  “Was I not thorough enough?”

“You fucking fingered me for days.” Aomine glared up at him. “Thought I was gonna lose it all over the kitchen floor.”

“I wish I could have seen that.” Kise hummed in appreciation.

“We can always do a reenactment later,” Haizaki offered. “But first…”

Kise felt a slick finger at his entrance.  Together, his boyfriends had prepared him when they first got on the bed.  But Haizaki was nothing if not methodical and the blond did enjoy it.  Still, when his lover’s two fingers brushed against his sweet spot, Kise grew impatient.

“Fuck, Shou, just…c’mon.”

“My, my, Angel. You’re starting to sound like Daiki now.”

“Fuck you,” Aomine threw weakly.

“Maybe the next round.”

“Shougo,” Kise said, voice serious. “Fuck me.” He felt the other man shudder behind him.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Angel.”

Then Kise felt Haizaki slide into him, stretching him nice and wide.  He pulled out of Aomine to meet Haizaki halfway, swallowing his length completely.

“Yes,” he hissed, feeling full.

“Hey,” Haizaki began, voice low. “You’re the Birthday Boy. Let me do the work.”

And Kise did.

He moaned as Haizaki thrust forward, pushing him deeper into Aomine’s tight heat.

“Fuck…Kise…Baby…” Aomine repeated, like a mantra.  He was still wearing the apron and the thin material was the only thing preventing skin to skin contact, though Kise could feel the wetness from the tip and knew without looking that Aomine had soaked through the fabric.

That thought alone was almost enough to send him over the edge.

“Daiki’s close,” Haizaki ground out, his own thrusts becoming erratic.  “You hear the way his breath hitches every time you enter?”

Kise just hummed response, feeling the familiar heat coiling in his belly.

“You gonna make him cum untouched?” Haizaki asked and Kise shivered at the thought.

“Not completely,” he answered. “He’s been rubbing against the apron.”

“Daiki looks fucking amazing in that apron, huh?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Aomine gasped, face bright red. “Stop t-talking like I’m n-not…a-ah!” He threw his head back, his arms coming up to grip Kise’s shoulders. “I’m…f-fuck… _c-cumming!_ ” He arched his back and Kise felt him tighten around him, pulling him over the edge along with him.

“Oh sh-shit!” Kise pushed forward, burying himself as deep as he could and releasing into the condom.

“You two are so…fucking…h-hot…” Haizaki growled as he came, pushing them both into the bed before he pulled out and collapsed beside them.

Kise barely had the strength to roll onto his side, Aomine shifting with him.

“Have to…pull out…” he panted in the tan man’s ear, but Aomine shook his head.

“Stay.”

“Did you like your present?” Haizaki asked.

“Mm, very much.” Kise beamed. “Though, I wish we’d thought to bring the cake in here.”

“Give me five minutes.” The gray-haired man laughed. “And I’ll get it.”

Kise gave a contented sigh and then thought of something.

“You know, it always feels amazing being between you two…”

“But…?” Aomine said, raising his eyebrows.

“How did you know there was a ‘but’?”

“Baby, please.” The other man frowned slightly. “How long have I known you?”

“Okay, okay.” Kise chuckled. “It feels amazing, but…how come Shou’s never in the middle?”

“Ah, well, for Shougo to be in the middle, he’d have to take it up the ass and, well…” Aomine peered over Kise’s shoulder at Haizaki. “He’s a chicken.”

“I’m not a chicken.” Haizaki narrowed his eyes. “I’m just a strict top.”

“But you don’t know what you’re missing.” Kise pouted.

“I’ve seen the way you two limp the next day.” He snickered. “I have an idea.”

“So, you’re totally fine with doing it to us, but you won’t let us return the favor?” Aomine asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

“I just like to stick to what I’m good at.” Haizaki said simply.

“And you’d never give it a try? Under any circumstances?” Kise asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Angel Face…what are you...?”

“I’m just saying…”

“It _is_ his birthday, after all,” Aomine added, unable to hide his wicked grin. Though, Kise was no better.

Haizaki was quiet for a bit and Kise wondered if they’d gone too far.

“Two minutes.”

“What?” Kise and Aomine said in unison.

“I’ll give you two minutes.” Haizaki rolled onto his side to face them. “If it doesn’t feel good or if it hurts, I’m done and you don’t get to bug me about it for at least a year.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Kise purred. "Two minutes is more than enough time."

“Yeah,” Aomine said from beside him. “Hell, we’ll have you moaning in one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my NSFW tumblr [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
